Brenda's Nightmare
by darkshadow229
Summary: What if the Powerpuff Girls weren't entirely what you think they are? What if there was more to the Powerpuff Girls than you thought? Where does it all start? With a little girl named Brenda and her family...
1. Prologue

Brenda's Nightmare

**Yup, another cartoon theory story!**

**Benny: The Powerpuff Girls? Really? At least the Purgatory was in an interesting fandom.**

**There's nothing wrong with the show, Benny. I actually found two theories on the Powerpuff Girls. Both of them were...intriguing, to say the least. So I just combined both theories into one.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Jaya Sharma was born on February 23rd, 1964 in Mumbai to an Indian mother and a English father, the fifth of eight children. Jaya had a good home life and lived in a wealthy suburb of Mumbai until she was 12 when her parents decided to move to London, England.

Jaya attended several private schools until she was 18 when she went to and graduated from Oxford University in 1986. She decided to spread her wings and find her own life. Jaya left the streets of South London for the quiet New Jersey suburb of Jackson. That's when she met Joseph McCollum.

Joseph McCollum was born on July 19th, 1962 in Chicago, Illinois to a Irish mother and a Italian father. He was the second of five children. Joseph's father was a hard worker and as a result of his job, Joseph's family had to move a lot. In 1975, the family settled down in New York. Of course, Joseph was causing trouble by then. He had been kicked out of several public and private schools in Staten Island, Manhattan, the Bronx and Queens until he settled down in Brooklyn's Sheepshead Bay High School. Joseph's teachers said despite Joseph's bad behavior and horrid attendance, he was a very good student. He was particularly great in Science and Mathematics. Joseph graduated as part of the class of 1980 and went to Columbia University on a scholarship.

Unfortunately, Joseph dropped out of Columbia as a junior in 1983 to run a criminal business out of his family's house in Brooklyn. Joseph's parents wouldn't deal with his mischievousness anymore and kicked Joseph out of the house. Joseph moved from place to place for the next year before he headed 60 miles south to Jackson.

Of course, Joseph couldn't resist the kind Jaya who had the heart and soul to give him a chance when everyone else just saw bad in him. He vowed to turn straight for her and the two got married in March of 1987.

Joseph and Jaya had six children: Kristen "Chrissy" was born on March 23rd, 1988; Rueben was born on June 27th, 1989; Blossom, Gloria " Bubbles" and Kayla " Buttercup" were all born on October 30th, 1990 and Brenda Amala was born on April 4th, 1991.

The couple's life seemed good: a nice home in a good town, six beautiful and loving children and a great life overall. Jaya was working as a photographer and Joseph was a pharmacist. The trouble didn't really start until late 1993 when she discovered that Joseph was not only using the drugs he sold but that he also created his own drugs and medical supplies that he sold to locals.

Also, Joseph hit and beat Jaya when he found out that she knew. He only stopped when he realized who he was beating. Jaya gave him a choice: stop using and selling or she would leave.

* * *

Joseph tried to reason with Jaya, saying to her " I'm only doing this for you and the kids. Please, Jaya, don't leave. I love you."

Jaya angrily replied " If you loved me, you wouldn't be hitting me like I'm a damn dog, Joseph! You could go to jail for doing this! What if you piss off one of your customers and they decide to get revenge? What if you ended up getting killed? What if I got killed? What if our children got killed?"

Joseph tried to reach for Jaya's shoulder but she pushed him away with tears in her eyes. To Jaya, this was not the same clean, happy addiction-free Joseph she met back in 1986. That Joseph would have never thought of doing drugs. That Joseph would have never put his job, reputation and most importantly, life on his life. That Joseph wouldn't have hit and beat her even if she yelled and threw vases and chairs at him.

Jaya shook her head, trying to wipe away her tears and said " I told you, Joseph. You have a choice. Either you stop selling or I'm leaving."

Joseph reached for Jaya as he replied " Jaya, do you know how much money I make from this? I do this for you and for the girls and Rueben. I do this so that we could have a good life."

Jaya glared at him before she stormed into their bedroom and took out a suitcase. She began shoving her belongings into the suitcase as Joseph's sadness and panic turned into betrayal and anger.

Joseph shouted angrily " Fine! Just run away, you bitch! You seem to be so good at it since you left Oxford."

Jaya frowned and fiercely replied " Don't go on about my past, Joseph. Especially not with a past like yours." as she closed the suitcase and headed for the front door.

Joseph followed Jaya as he shouted " At least I kept my pride. What do you have, Jaya? All you have is nothing. Some victory that is."

Jaya glared at him and replied bitterly " At least I have a suitcase and a new life, Joseph. All you have as of right now is the children and with your past and this, you won't even have that for long."

Joseph whispered angrily in Jaya's ear " Tell the cops anything, you little bitch and nobody will find your body."

Jaya narrowed her eyes at Joseph and replied " Don't threaten me, Joseph. All I need to do is make one call to DYFS and the kids are out of your hands."

Joseph growled " That a threat?"

Jaya opened the front door and said " No, it's a promise. Something that you can't seem to keep." as she left the house.

* * *

**Here ends chapter 1! Next chapter, the drama starts! It will be anything but pleasant...**

**Make sure to review!**


	2. Age Five

Brenda's Nightmare chapter 2

**Now the real story begins! We see how Brenda's troubles begin and how her family plays a role in it all.**

* * *

July 20th, 1996

Jaya was dropping Brenda back at her dad's house. Jaya was allowed to see and have the children every weekend. This week had been Brenda's turn and she was happy to see her mother.

She had taken Brenda and Krissy to Six Flags and they ate cotton candy and popcorn and even took some pictures. Jaya had taken the two girls to the beach afterwards and Krissy even made a good sandcastle with Brenda. They used seashells and a few other small things they found in the ground to decorate it. Jaya took a picture of that too before she hugged her two "sweet little girls" and took them home to Joseph.

Little did Brenda know that this would be the worst day of her life...

Jaya pulled her 1995 Nissan Maxima up in front of the girls' house in Brooklyn. Joseph kept the house in Jackson but got a second one in Brooklyn and decided to live there. Of course, she didn't like seeing Joseph but she dealt with him for the kids' sake.

Jaya got out followed by Brenda and Krissy. She walked up the porch steps to the door before she rang the doorbell. Soon after, Joseph opened the front door and frowned.

Jaya thought " Oh, here we go."

Joseph frowned and said " Oh, it's you." before he turned to Krissy and Brenda.

He crouched down and smiled at the girls before he hugged them and said " Hey, girls. How was your day?"

Brenda giggled while Kristy smiled and replied " It was great, Dad. Mom took us to the amusement park then to the beach. Me and Brenda made a sandcastle and we took a picture of it. You wanna see?"

Krissy handed Joseph the picture of the girls and Jaya. Joseph falsely smiled but only Jaya noticed the fake smile as he hugged the girls.

Joseph said " That's great, Krissy. Why don't you and Brenda head inside and I'll get you something to eat, OK?"

Krissy nodded and replied " OK, Dad." with a large smile on her face before she and Brenda went past Joseph into the house.

Joseph switched the lock on the front door and then closed it before he turned to Jaya with a look of anger and loathing. Jaya returned that with a look of indifference.

Joseph said " Surprised you still have the nerve to show up here."

Jaya replied fiercely " I have the nerve, Joseph because they're my children. The kids need somebody in their lives and since you work almost everyday, that should be me."

Joseph said angrily " Oh, that's right. The woman who walked out on them three years ago should have a second chance. The one who then lied about me."

Jaya replied " I didn't walk out on the kids. I walked out on our relationship. Besides, it's yours and you know it, Joseph."

Joseph said with rage " Bullshit, Jaya." before he glared at her and went back inside.

Jaya sighed before she went back into her car and drove away from the house. Inside, things seemed nice.

Brenda was very happy as she played with her older sister, Bubbles. Joseph looked at his youngest child as he then felt calm and joy replace his anger and rage. At only five years of age, Brenda was practically a bubble full of energy and joy. She could turn a person's mood from angry to happy in five seconds.

Plus, Joseph noticed that she was good at drawing. She was only five years old but she was great at drawing and reading too. She was already reading a couple of chapter books at the time. Joseph was proud of Brenda and despite the anger he reflected at Jaya, they both shared one thing in common: they cared greatly about their children.

Joseph may have been happy with Brenda but her older brother Rueben wasn't. Rueben had red hair, which came from his grandmother and Blossom had it too. However, he was the only boy of six children. Also, he was the middle child in the family which increased his jealousy of Brenda.

Rueben thought angrily " What makes that little black-haired Barbie doll so damn special to Dad? He treats Krissy good but she's the oldest. The triplets, I don't care about. Getting into a fight with Kay-Buttercup isn't worth it. But Minnie Mouse is the youngest and just because she could draw Mario, Dad treats her like a princess."

Rueben muttered darkly " Just you wait, Minnie Mouse. You won't be so cheerful when I get to you tonight." as he watched Brenda get her hair tied into braids by Bubbles.

Brenda was unaware of the plot her older brother had in store for her that night as she slept comfortably in her bedroom. She was dreaming about angels and clouds when she heard something creak very loudly.

Brenda opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily as Rueben walked into the room. Rueben glared at Brenda and crouched down next to her bed with an angry frown.

He whispered " Get up, Mouse and take your pillow too." as Brenda slowly climbed out of bed.

Brenda asked nervously " Rueben, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Rueben answered angrily " Oh, something's wrong, Mouse. You're about to find out what it is." as he slapped Brenda's face with as much force as he could muster.

Brenda's eyes widened and tears began to leak out as she rubbed her right cheek in shock and fear.

Brenda said " Rueben, what was that f-" as Rueben pushed her to the floor.

Rueben replied " You know what was that for, Mouse. It's because you're worthless. No wonder Dad hates you."

Brenda stuttered " D-Daddy l-loves me. He told me that."

Rueben said " Dad lied to you. He said that to you because he doesn't want to hear you crying, you little brat."

Brenda tried to get up but then Rueben kicked her. Brenda yelped as the tears became more frequent.

Rueben mocked her with " Go on, Mouse. Just cry, you little runt. Nobody loves you. Not Krissy, not Bubbles, not Blossom, not me, not even Buttercup, not Dad and totally not Mom!" as he continued to kick and hit Brenda.

Brenda wept and curled up into the fetal position as Rueben left her room with a evil smirk on his face.

He turned back and said in a mocking tone " Good night, Mouse. Sleep tight." as he chuckled.

Brenda's view of reality and life were forever shattered by his older brother's attack. But unfortunately, things wouldn't get better for her over the years. In fact, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Apparently, what I listen to plays a minor part in how I write the chapter. I was listening to " White Walls" while writing this which is probably why it seems that way.**

**How far will Rueben go? Will Brenda's torment ever end? Just what was Jaya and Joseph talking about?**


End file.
